Forgotten
by SilverShadowWolf46
Summary: Edwards hiding something. He's been missing important events- claiming hes been caught up in work and it's slipped his mind. But when it goes to far- Bella begins to suspect that hes cheating. But theres more to the story, but Edward just wont tell. HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Ring...Ring...Ring

_Hey this is Edward. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone. So leave a message and I'll get back to you soon."_

BEEP!

"Hey Edward, its Bella; Call me back as soon as you get this."

I sighed in frustration.

"Belly? Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Emmett- my best guy friend.

"Yea," I said with a slight grimace on my face.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Don't lie to me Bells, We both now you suck at it."

I rolled my eyes at him. He continued to stare at me. I sighed, "Fine. I'm just worried about Edward. He hasn't answered and the party starts in 10."

"Chilax-a-tax Bells. Eddie would never miss this! I mean it's his little bears 6th birthday!" I rolled my eyes at his antics.

'Little bears' referred to Mason and Carli- mine and Edwards twins. (A.N. I know its Renesmee but honestly I hate the name. I like her middle name better Carli and I added in mason because I think they should have a boy to lets just go along with it shall we?)

"Yea your right." I said a smile creeping on to my face.

A grin broke out on Em's face, "Now where's the birthday munchkins?"

I was about to answer but I saw something behind Em's shoulder. I smirked and closed my mouth.

'Well?" Em said impatiently.

I didn't answer and watched as Em was tackled from behind by two laughing 6 year olds. Emmett fell over at the unexpected tackle and the kids lay on his legs laughing.

"Were right here Unca Em!" they yelled hugging his legs.

He let out a roar of laughter and picked them both up.  
>"How are my two favorite munchkins?"<p>

The smiled widely.

"So Unca Em? What you got us?" Carli asked; always the straightforward one. Mason's eyes widened and he started to bounce with excitement. I chuckled and a small smile graced my face.

Em shook his head, "sorry kiddo, it's a surprise."

He walked away both of them still in his arms begging him to tell them.

I turned away to look at the clock. _Here was Edward? The party starts in 2 minutes._

I pulled out my phone and dialed Edwards's phone.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

_Hey—_

"Edward you finally answered!"

_This is Edward. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone. So leave a message and I'll get back to you soon._

I sighed, "Edward! Where are you? The party starts in 2 minutes! Call me back ASAP."

I hung up and when inside. The room was honestly beautiful Alice had really outdone herself. The theme was a circus. Its literally looked like the inside of the circus tent. There was even a tiger in the corner- AND IT WAS REAL!

There were kids running every where; sometimes I wonder how my kids have this many friends considering their only in Kindergarten.

I was looking for my two terrors when Alice came up to me- looking slightly deranged carrying a bunch of birthday bags in one hand with a giant plastic bin under the other. It was an amazing sight considering her size.

"It looks amazing Alice!"

"Duh, anything for my niece and nephew, speaking of which where are they?"

"Ummmm, I think their still with Em."

"Oh Okay. Hey where's my Carrot top of a brother?"

"I don't know he hasn't answered his phone."

"He better show up or I will castrate him with a spoon!"

"Oh my god Alice!"

'Sorry," she said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked at the clock.

"Well call him again then come and enjoy the party."

She walked away as I pulled out my phone.

It went to his voice mail again, "Edward! The parties started and your still not here! Hurry up!"

I hung up and turned back to the party.

Just hoping he would show up.

_Somewhere in a dark room a man sat staring at his clock. Knowing he had forgotten something. But not knowing what._

* * *

><p><em>Hey its dimi :) this is my third story. i hope you like it :) check out my other story and my song-fic. tell me what you think. thanks.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**BPOV**_

The party was in full swing and the twins were happily laughing with their friends. But I could see the confusion in their faces when they could not find their father. Half way through the party the twins came up to me and raised their arms to be picked up. I lifted them slightly buckling under the weight- I mean they were 6 years old. They looked at me

"Mommy?" Carli asked

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Where's Daddy?" Mason asked

"I'm not sure baby," I replied softly

"When is he gonna show up?" Carli asked looking up at me with her brown doe eyes

"I'm not sure," At that moment I hated those three words.

I saw Mason's emerald green eyes fill with sadness. At that moment I knew that he had realized that his father wasn't coming. My heart twisted as I watched my son's eyes flood with tears that should never have been present in his eyes; he burrowed his face into my chest.

Carli on the other hand was oblivious, "But he will show up right mommy?"

I merely nodded, in fear of my voice breaking. Carli smiled widely and asked to be put down. I bent to put them down but Mason threw his arms around my neck in a chock hold. Carli stood up and looked at her brother.

"Mase? Are you coming?"

He shook his head no; Carli merely shrugged and took off to play with her best friend.

I stood back up and held Mason in my arms and walked over to an empty table and sat.

"What's wrong baby?"

He shook his head against my chest.

"Come on, baby. You can tell mommy."

Slowly he raised his head and looked at me. My heart twisted as I saw silent tears cascade down his cheeks.

"Daddy's not coming," he said in a small voice. It wasn't a question but a statement.

I opened my mouth to tell him other wise but I knew it would be useless. Mason was smart for his age.

"I'm sorry Mase," I said in a whisper.

"It's okay mommy. At least I still have you." My heart swelled.

"Always," I began

"And forever," we both finished.

**-Forgotten-**

_**EPOV**_

I sat in this unfamiliar room not sure of how I got here. But then again for the last couple of weeks my days have been like this, like a mystery. It felt like I was drowning in a deep dark abyss. I had no clue where I was but I knew I had to be somewhere else.

But the question was _where?_

I sat there on the bed looking at the little digital clock on the table, its bright numbers staring at me mockingly. Like they knew something I did not. It aggravated me to no end. Maybe it was a sign that I should tell someone of my secret.

But _who?_

The doctors at the hospital could not be trusted- not with my dad working there- he would surely find out with in the hour. I mentally went through a list of possible people. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as my phone suddenly burst with light, illuminating the room with its pulsing blue light. I reached out and grabbed my phone to see I had 3 missed calls. How had I missed the buzzing? I saw they were all from one person.

Bella. My beautiful wife. My mind drifted back to my secret and I found my fingers unconsciously reaching for the green call button.

_NO! _My mind screamed at me as I jerked my hand back letting my phone fall to the plain brown rug of the room

_This was my dark secret and I refused to let my wife and children fall victim to it too._

I loved them too much to let that happen.

* * *

><p>So, Edwards being pretty suspicious dont you think? Whats his Secret?<p>

not my best chapter sorry -_-"

sorry it took forever im been so busy but on the bright side high schools pretty awesome :)

Tell me what u think of the chapter.

Thanks, Love

Dimi :)


End file.
